The present invention relates to a mechanism for detachably securing a squeezing roller housing to a main body of a juice extractor, and to such a mechanism which is located adjacent a main body of the juice extractor and enables the squeezing roller housing to be easily detached from the main body of the juice extractor by utilizing the power of the motor driving a pair of squeezing rollers of the juice extractor.
In general, a juice extractor comprises a main body equipped with an electric motor as a power source, and a housing equipped with a pair of squeezing rollers, which is connected to the front of the main body and to which the power of the motor is supplied. Raw juice containing materials, such as vegetables and fruits, are supplied to the juice extractor, compressed by the squeezing rollers in the housing, and discharged from the extractor by separating pure juice from dregs. In this juice extractor, residual dregs are always produced within the housing thereof, and in order to use the juice extractor the next time, it should be washed with water after use. Conventionally, the housing may be detached from the main body for this purpose. Typically, a bolt-nut assembly or a clip assembly is used. Also, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,156,872 (Moon H LEE) discloses a juice extractor in which the housing is constituted by a first section integral with the main body, and a second section to which the first section is connected. The first and second sections of the housing are connected by a closing means comprising two parts of a clip. However, such a closing means disclosed in the aforesaid U.S. Patent is relatively complicated and is aesthetically unpleasing as it is located on the circumference of the housing.